Kid?
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Shibusen kacau? Ada apa yah? kalau penasaran silahkan baca fic SE pertama saya ini.


Yahoo! semua.. salam kenal. Nama Pen saya Bicho Raro. Tapi senpai, dan readers dapat memangil saya Iya..

Pertama : Maaf, saya telah menodai Fandom Soul Eater ini oleh Fic Grade D saya yang ancur gaje dan gak jelas.

Kedua : Maaf, Fic ini aneh.

Ketiga : Fic ini special untuk senpai saya dari Fandom Harvest Moon yang suka dengan Kid. Juga untuk pengemar anime Soul Eater tentunya.

Keempat : Saya ingin meramaikan Fandom ini yang sepi padahal Anime/Manganya keren bangett.. HIDUP SOUL EATER! MARI KITA RAMAIKAN FANDOM INI! (dilempar kursi)

**Soul Eater punya Ohkubo Atsushi-sensei. **Tapi Death The Kid punya saya =3=. *digebukin Kid FG*

Genre : humor (?)

Warning : OOC. gaje, aneh, garing, lebay, dodol, ancur, abal sama kaya authornya.

Style humor : bukan style humor saya. Pinjem dari style humor author lain.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime Soul Eater episode 14. Itu loh yang ujian.. (readers : gak nanya)

Setting Fic ini setelah ujian.

Silahkan baca fic Grade D saya...

* * *

**Kid?**

Bruk! Suara benturan terdengar dari _front office_ Shibusen. Ternyata seorang pemuda dengan tiga garis putih yang setengah melingkar di rambutnya yang hitam memukul meja yang tidak berdosa. Memangnya ada meja yang penuh dosa yah?

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tampang angker sambil memegang secarik kertas.

"A-apa mak-sud an-da?" tanya pria yang berada di depan _front office_ sambil berkeringat dingin. Karena dia tahu pemuda yang di depannya itu adalah Death The Kid.

"Beraninya kau?" teriak Kid dengan kesal. Liz dan Patty berubah menjadi pistol. Kid langsung mengarahkan kedua pistolnya pada pria itu.

Loh, Kok bisa gini. Untuk mengetahuinya mari kita lihat beberapa jam sebelumnya.

* * *

Nguik.. Nguik... Nguik... (suara kaset rusak)

Warna biru yang cerah menghiasi langit pagi hari ini. Beberapa anak berkumpul di depan dinding pengumuman yang berada di Shibusen.

"Wah.. Hebat.. Selamat yah, Maka-chan. Kau mendapat ranking pertama," Tsubaki memberi selamat pada Maka.

"Iya, sama-sama," Maka tersipu malu karena mendapat ucapan selamat dari Tsubaki.

"Loh.. Soul kenapa ?" Tsubaki melihat Soul seperti tanpa jiwa. Soul tanpa soul bingung 'kan? Sama saya juga bingung.

"Nilai ujiannya di bawah rata-rata," jelas Maka.

"Oh.." Tsubaki ber-oh ria.

"Nyahaha... Jangan seperti itu, Soul. Aku yang juru kunci saja tidak peduli. Ha..ha..ha..ha.." kata Black Star dengan bangganya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Soul.

"..." Soul diam membisu dan tidak menggublis perkataan Black Star.

"Hallouwww… Semua!" teriak Patty dengan semangat kemerdekaan menyapa mereka.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Tsubaki.

"Hasil ujian sudah keluar?" tanya Liz.

"Sudah," jawab Tsubaki.

"Oh, Sud-" kata-kata Kid terpotong saat dia melihat papan pengumuman. Doeng! Kid terkejut dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Setelah sadar, aura neraka terpancar dari Kid. Shrett! Dia menarik secarik kertas dari dinding.

Glek! Liz dan Patty mengetahui mereka akan terlibat dalam masalah. Kid langsung berlari ke arah _front office_ dan diikuti oleh Liz dan Patty. Maka dan Tsubaki hanya dapat heran dan saling berpandangan.

Loh, Flashback apa ini? tidak menjelaskan kejadiannya. Karena Flashback ini tidak jelas, lebih baik kita lihat kelanjutannya. Sekarang kita mulai lagi.

* * *

Nguik... Nguik... Nguik (suara kaset rusak)

Duar! Kid menembakkan butiran peluru ke arah pria itu. Peluru nyaris menembus kepalanya. Kid yang marah mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada di _front office_.

Maka, Soul, Black Star dan Tsubaki yang kebetulan melintas berusaha mencegah Kid untuk menyerang pria itu. Akhirnya mereka terlibat perkelahian yang cukup sengit sehingga hampir menghancurkan setengah Shibusen.

Kejadian itu terdengar oleh Shinigami-sama. Dia memanggil orang-orang yang terlibat.

"Kalian ini, kenapa bertengkar?" tanya Shinigami-sama.

"Kami hanya mencoba menahan Kid agar tidak mengobrak abrik _front office_," kata Maka.

"Maka-ku memang baik, seperti malaikat," Death Scythe, ayah Maka berusaha memeluk Maka. tetapi... Duag! Maka menghadiahi ayahnya dengan _chop_ andalannya.

"Kid, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shinigami-sama pada Kid.

"Tanya saja pada orang itu," kata Kid menunjuk petugas _front office_.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Shinigami-sama.

"Tanya saja kepada author yang buat fic ini," kata petugas _front office._

Woi.. Jangan lempar-lempar tanggung jawab dong! Duag! Saya langsung terkena _chop_ oleh Shinigami-sama.

"Yang benar dong," semua chara Soul Eater meneriaki saya.

Maaf.. Maaf.. Kid, kamu yang menjelaskan.

"Huh.. Aneh," yohohohoho... Kid, kau kurang _up to date_. Saya sudah hyper aneh.

Semua _character_ Soul Eater sweatdropped.

"Lihatlah, apa yang telah dia lakukan," Kid mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Hah.. memang kenapa?" semua minus Kid, Patty, dan Liz hanya bisa bengong.

"Lihat namanya dia ketik 'Death The Kid'," jawab Kid.

"Itu 'kan memang namamu.. Apa kau ganti nama jadi Tukul, Tuyul atau Tessy?" tanya Black Star yang langsung dihadiahi 'Direct Noggin Shinigami Chop' yang terkenal dari Shinigami-sama.

'Amit.. amit _my cute 3-stripe hair_ punya nama seperti itu,' pikir Shinigami-sama.

"Seharusnya 'kan diketik dengan mengunakan _caps lock_. Jadinya 'DEATH THE KID' itu baru simetris," kata Kid sambil mempraktekannya.

Gubrak! Semua bergubrak ria kecuali Kid, Patty dan Liz.

"Kid, gak ngaruh tahu. 'Kid' atau 'KID' dibaca sama saja 'kan?" tanya Maka sambil membandingkan kedua tulisan itu.

"Gara-gara kamu, kami harus mengeluarkan kekuatan kami untuk menghentikanmu. Hanya untuk ini," kata Soul.

"Saya hampir kehilangan nyawa saya, hanya untuk ini," kata petugas _front office_.

GLEK! Kid menelan ludah melihat semuanya mengeluarkan aura neraka. "Jangan salahkan saya, salahkan Iya yang buat Fic ini!" teriak Kid sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah saya.

Wuah, Gawat! Cabut! Saya langsung lari sekuat tenaga agar makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan itu tidak bisa membunuh saya.

**Tamat.**

**

* * *

**Maaf humornya garing. Maaf, endingnya gak jelas. Maaf saya masuk ke dalam cerita. Maaf.. Maaf.. (membungkuk)

Bagi yang punya saran akan saya tampung.

Jika Fic ini menganggu pemandangan senpai dan readers, beritahu saya. Dengan senang hati saya akan mendeletenya.

Fic ini sangatlah banyak kekurangannya. Jika senpai, dan readers tidak keberatan silakan review.

*Sudah saya edit


End file.
